2016–17 Scottish League Cup group stage
The 2016–17 Scottish League Cup group stage was played from 15 July to 31 July 2016. A total of 40 teams competed in the group stage. The winners of each of the 8 groups, as well as the 4 best runners-up progressed to the Second round (last 16) of the 2016–17 Scottish League Cup. Format The group stage is made up of 9 teams from the 2015–16 Scottish Premiership, 9 from the 2015–16 Scottish Championship, 10 from each of the 2015–16 Scottish League One and 2015–16 Scottish League Two, as well as the winners of the 2015–16 Highland Football League and 2015–16 Lowland Football League, and will see these 40 teams divided into two sections: 4 groups of 20 teams from the North section and 4 groups of 20 teams from the South sections. Each section comprises four top seeded teams, four second seeded teams and 12 unseeded teams, with each group being made up of 1 top seed, 1 second seed and 3 unseeded sides. The draw for the group stages took place on 27 May 2016 at 7:30pm BST at the BT Sport Studio in London and was shown live on BT Sport Europe. Teams Teams in Bold qualified for the second round North section Seeding South section Seeding North section Group A Matches All times are BST (UTC+1). |time=15:00 |team1=East Fife |score= 1–1 |team2=Dundee |goals1=Smith Robinson |goals2=Hemmings Holt |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties1= * Mercer * McManus * Duggan * Lamont * Robinson |penalties2= * Hemmings * Loy * Vincent * Williams |stadium=Bayview Stadium, Methil |attendance=1,407 |referee=Barry Cook |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Forfar Athletic |score=2–2 |team2=Dumbarton |goals1=Peters O'Brien Bain |goals2=Gallagher Fleming |penaltyscore=5–3 |penalties1= * Cox * Milne * Lister * Munro * Swankie |penalties2= * Thomson * Gallagher * Fleming * Stevenson |stadium=Station Park, Forfar |attendance=426 |referee=David Lowe |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Dumbarton |score=0–2 |team2=East Fife |goals1= Gallagher Fleming Thomson |goals2=Smith McManus Robinson Naysmith |stadium=Dumbarton Stadium, Dumbarton |attendance=452 |referee=Craig Charleston |report=SPFL Report }} |time=20:00 |team1=Peterhead |score=2–0 |team2=Forfar Athletic |goals1=Munro McAllister Ferry |goals2= Peters Munro Cox |stadium=Balmoor Stadium, Peterhead |attendance=508 |referee=Gavin Ross |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Dundee |score=6–2 |team2=Dumbarton |goals1=Stewart Hemmings O'Dea O'Dea |goals2=Wright Buchanan |stadium=Dens Park, Dundee |attendance=2,319 |referee=Kevin Clancy |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=East Fife |score=2–1 |team2=Peterhead |goals1=Page McManus |goals2=Brown Rumsby Redman Brown |stadium=Bayview Stadium, Methil |attendance=532 |referee=Kevin Graham |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Forfar Athletic |score=2–0 |team2=East Fife |goals1=Lister Munro Lister |goals2= Page |stadium=Station Park, Forfar |attendance=565 |referee=Mat Northcroft |report=SPFL Report }} |time=20:00 |team1=Peterhead |score=2–1 |team2=Dundee |goals1=McAllister Dzierzawski McIntosh Redman |goals2=Stewart Bain |stadium=Balmoor Stadium, Peterhead |attendance=998 |referee=Nick Walsh |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Dumbarton |score=3–3 |team2=Peterhead |goals1=Thomson D Smith Stevenson |goals2=Dzierzawski McIntosh McAllister Ross |penaltyscore=5–6 |penalties1= * Thomson * McCallum * D Smith * Todd * Stevenson * Docherty * Buchanan * Kassaraté * Stirling * Pettigrew |penalties2= * McAllister * Stevenson * Strachan * Brown * Kelleher * Dzierzawski * Blockley * G Smith * Noble * Riley |stadium=Dumbarton Stadium, Dumbarton |attendance=305 |referee=Alan Muir |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Dundee |score=7–0 |team2=Forfar Athletic |goals1=McGowan Duffy Stewart Etxabeguren Loy Teijsse |goals2= |stadium=Dens Park, Dundee |attendance=2,219 |referee=Willie Collum |report=SPFL Report }} Group B Group B consists of two seeded teams: St Johnstone and Falkirk; and three unseeded teams: Brechin City, Stirling Albion and Elgin City. Matches All times are BST (UTC+1). |time=15:00 |team1=Elgin City |score= 1–3 |team2=St Johnstone |goals1=Duff MacLeod |goals2=Swanson Cummins MacLean |stadium=Borough Briggs, Elgin |attendance=1,046 |referee=Alan Muir |report=BBC Report SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Stirling Albion |score=1–0 |team2=Falkirk |goals1=Smith Hodge Henderson |goals2= McHugh |stadium=Forthbank Stadium, Stirling |attendance=1,315 |referee=Colin Steven |report=BBC Report SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Brechin City |score=2–1 |team2=Stirling Albion |goals1=Love Trouten Smith |goals2=Henderson Ferns McCue |stadium=Glebe Park, Brechin |attendance=362 |referee=Graham Beaton |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Falkirk |score=3–0 |team2=Elgin City |goals1=Vaulks Miller McHugh |goals2= |stadium=Falkirk Stadium, Falkirk |attendance=1,278 |referee=Kevin Graham |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Elgin City |score=4–2 |team2=Brechin City |goals1=Gunn Moore McHardy Cameron |goals2=Dyer Trouten G Smith C O'Neil E Smith Love Dale |stadium=Borough Briggs, Elgin |attendance=506 |referee=Craig Naiper |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=St Johnstone |score=3–0 |team2=Falkirk |goals1=Swanson MacLean Craig 16' |goals2= Watson |stadium=McDiarmid Park, Perth |attendance=2,725 |referee=Bobby Madden |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Brechin City |score=1–1 |team2=St Johnstone |goals1=Jackson Graham |goals2=Kane |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties1= * Hill * Dyer * Graham * Trouten * Love |penalties2= * Swanson * Kane * Cummins * Coulson |stadium=Glebe Park, Brechin |attendance=912 |referee=John McKendrick |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Stirling Albion |score=4–1 |team2=Elgin City |goals1=Ferns Henderson |goals2=McLeod Stuart |stadium=Forthbank Stadium, Stirling |attendance=522 |referee=Scott Millar |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Falkirk |score=2–0 |team2=Brechin City |goals1=Gasparotto Austin Rankin Sibbald |goals2= C O'Neil Graham Dale Trouten |stadium=Falkirk Stadium, Falkirk |attendance=1,073 |referee=Steven McLean |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=St Johnstone |score=4–0 |team2=Stirling Albion |goals1=Anderson MacLean Craig Wotherspoon |goals2= Ferns McKenzie |stadium=McDiarmid Park, Perth |attendance=2,858 |referee=Barry Cook |report=SPFL Report }} Group C Group C consists of two seeded teams: Inverness CT and Dundee United; and three unseeded teams: Dunfermline Athletic, Arbroath and Cowdenbeath. Matches All times are BST (UTC+1). |time=19:45 |team1=Arbroath |score= 1–1 |team2=Dundee United |goals1=Hamilton McCord |goals2=Anier |penaltyscore=3–5 |penalties1= * Doris * Whatley * Callaghan * Hamilton |penalties2= * Telfer * Donaldson * Dixon * Souttar * Fraser |stadium=Gayfield Park, Arbroath |attendance=3,124 |referee=Don Robertson |report=BBC Report SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Cowdenbeath |score=1–2 |team2=Inverness CT |goals1=Brett Brett Rutherford Turner |goals2=Draper Warren Warren |stadium=Central Park, Cowdenbeath |attendance=487 |referee=Stephen Finnie |report=BBC Report SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Dundee United |score=6–1 |team2=Cowdenbeath |goals1=Murray Toshney Smith Anier |goals2=Turner Rutherford |stadium=Tannadice Park, Dundee |attendance=3,360 |referee=Crawford Allan |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Dunfermline Athletic |score=3–0 |team2=Arbroath |goals1=Moffat Geggan Geggan |goals2= Scott Little Doris |stadium=East End Park, Dunfermline |attendance=1,974 |referee=David Munro |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Cowdenbeath |score=0–3 |team2=Dunfermline Athletic |goals1= Turner Sives |goals2=Geggan Ashcroft |stadium=Central Park, Cowdenbeath |attendance=1,481 |referee=Colin Steven |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Inverness CT |score=1–1 |team2=Dundee United |goals1=Boden Draper |goals2=Murdoch van der Velden Durnan Obadeyi |penaltyscore=1–4 |penalties1= * Tremarco * Tansey * Draper |penalties2= * Obadeyi * Donaldson * Murdoch * Murray |stadium=Caledonian Stadium, Inverness |attendance=1,839 |referee=Euan Anderson |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Dunfermline Athletic |score=1–5 |team2=Inverness CT |goals1=Geggan Geggan Cardle |goals2=Vigurs King Tremarco |stadium=East End Park, Dunfermline |attendance=2,580 |referee=Crawford Allan |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Arbroath |score=0–2 |team2=Cowdenbeath |goals1= Doris 55' McCord |goals2=Johnston Todorov McLauchlan Mullen |stadium=Gayfield Park, Arbroath |attendance=421 |referee=Mike Roncone |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Inverness CT |score=7–0 |team2=Arbroath |goals1=King Boden Tremarco Vigurs |goals2= |stadium=Caledonian Stadium, Inverness |attendance=1,316 |referee=Greg Aitken |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Dundee United |score=2–0 |team2=Dunfermline Athletic |goals1=Murray Fraser van der Velden Robson |goals2= Higginbotham Richards-Everton |stadium=Tannadice Park, Dundee |attendance=4,951 |referee=John McKendrick |report=SPFL Report }} Group D Group D consists of two seeded teams: Ross County and Raith Rovers; and three unseeded teams: Alloa Athletic, Cove Rangers and Montrose. Matches All times are BST (UTC+1). |time=19:45 |team1=Cove Rangers |score= 1–2 |team2=Raith Rovers |goals1=Stott Burnett Kelly |goals2=Benedictus Vaughan Matthews McHattie Osei-Opoku |stadium=Station Park, Forfar |attendance=362 |referee=Graham Beaton |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Montrose |score=0–1 |team2=Ross County |goals1= |goals2=Graham |stadium=Links Park, Montrose |attendance=557 |referee=Craig Charleston |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:30 |team1=Alloa Athletic |score=4–0 |team2=Cove Rangers |goals1=Spence Graham Kirkpatrick Layne |goals2= Duff |stadium=Recreation Park, Alloa |attendance=213 |referee=Steven Reid |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Raith Rovers |score=2–1 |team2=Montrose |goals1=Johnston Vaughan |goals2=Bolochoweckyj Bolochoweckyj Masson Watson Templeman |stadium=Stark's Park, Kirkcaldy |attendance=1,147 |referee=Colin Steven |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Montrose |score=0–2 |team2=Alloa Athletic |goals1= |goals2=Spence Layne Robertson |stadium=Links Park, Montrose |attendance=358 |referee=Grant Irvine |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Ross County |score=1–1 |team2=Raith Rovers |goals1=Graham McShane Gardyne McEveley Foster |goals2=Čikoš |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties1= * Schalk * Graham * Gardyne * Routis * McEveley * McShane |penalties2= * Benedictus * Stewart * Callachan * Thomson * McManus * McHattie |stadium=Victoria Park, Dingwall |attendance= |referee=John McKendrick |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:30 |team1=Alloa Athletic |score=3–2 |team2=Ross County |goals1=Kirkpatrick Robertson Waters Goodwin Marr |goals2=Graham Schalk Foster Graham |stadium=Recreation Park, Alloa |attendance=319 |referee=Stephen Finnie |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Cove Rangers |score=3–0 |team2=Montrose |goals1=Walker Megginson Park Watson Milne |goals2= Anderson |stadium=Station Park, Forfar |attendance=189 |referee=Mike Taylor |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Raith Rovers |score=0–1 |team2=Alloa Athletic |goals1= Davidson |goals2=Spence Spence Flannigan Holmes |stadium=Stark's Park, Kirkcaldy |attendance=1,674 |referee=Kevin Clancy |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Ross County |score=7–0 |team2=Cove Rangers |goals1=Schalk Graham Curran Quinn Boyce |goals2= Megginson |stadium=Victoria Park, Dingwall |attendance=722 |referee=Mat Northcroft |report=SPFL Report }} South section Group E Group E consists of two seeded teams: Partick Thistle and Queen of the South; and three unseeded teams: Stenhousemuir, Queen's Park and Airdrieonians. Matches All times are BST (UTC+1). |time=19:30 |team1=Airdrieonians |score=0–1 |team2=Partick Thistle |goals1= |goals2=Doolan Edwards Devine |stadium=Excelsior Stadium, Airdrie |attendance=1,632 |referee=Kevin Clancy |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Queen's Park |score=0–2 |team2=Queen of the South |goals1= Wharton Miller |goals2=Pickard Dowie Pickard Hamill Tapping Anderson |stadium=Excelsior Stadium, Airdrie |attendance=410 |referee=Alan Newlands |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Queen of the South |score=2–0 |team2=Airdrieonians |goals1=Lyle Pickard |goals2= Russell |stadium=Palmerston Park, Dumfries |attendance=1,036 |referee=Nick Walsh |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Stenhousemuir |score=0–2 |team2=Queen's Park |goals1= McMenamin |goals2=Burns McVey Gibson Brady |stadium=Ochilview Park, Stenhousemuir |attendance=273 |referee=Craig Napier |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Airdrieonians |score=2–1 |team2=Stenhousemuir |goals1=Brown McIntosh MacDonald Stewart |goals2=Gilhaney McCroary Cook |stadium=Excelsior Stadium, Airdrie |attendance=532 |referee=Gavin Duncan |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Partick Thistle |score=2–1 |team2=Queen of the South |goals1=Erskine Lawless |goals2=Hilson Tapping |stadium=Firhill Stadium, Glasgow |attendance=2,358 |referee=Alan Muir |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:30 |team1=Queen's Park |score=3–3 |team2=Airdrieonians |goals1=Cummins Malone Burns MacPherson |goals2=Ryan Brown Russell Gorman |penaltyscore=7–8 |penalties1= * Miller * Millen * Burns * Woods * McGeever * Cummins * Gibson * MacPherson * McVey |penalties2= * Fitzpatrick * Russell * Brown * McLaughlin * Higgins * Schmidt * Truesdale * Stewart * McIntosh |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance=553 |referee=David Munro |report=SPFL Report }} |time= |team1=Stenhousemuir |score=1–4 |team2=Partick Thistle |goals1=McCroary |goals2=Pogba Welsh Amoo Azeez |stadium=Ochilview Park, Stenhousemuir |attendance=1,433 |referee=Don Robertson |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Partick Thistle |score=2–0 |team2=Queen's Park |goals1=Erskine Lindsay |goals2= |stadium=Firhill Stadium, Glasgow |attendance=2,250 |referee=Andrew Dallas |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Queen of the South |score=1–0 |team2=Stenhousemuir |goals1=Hamill |goals2= McMenamin Millar Meechan McCormack Berry |stadium=Palmerston Park, Dumfries |attendance=1,013 |referee=Kevin Graham |report=SPFL Report }} Group F Group F consists of two seeded teams: Motherwell and Rangers; and three unseeded teams: Stranraer, East Stirlingshire and Annan Athletic. Matches All times are BST (UTC+1). |time=15:00 |team1=Annan Athletic |score=1–2 |team2=Stranraer |goals1=Dachnowicz Cuddihy |goals2=Nadé McKeown Robertson |stadium=Galabank, Annan |attendance=418 |referee=Steven Reid |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Motherwell |score=0–2 |team2=Rangers |goals1= McDonald McHugh |goals2=Tavernier Waghorn Forrester Windass |stadium=Fir Park, Motherwell |attendance=6,951 |referee=Steven McLean |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Rangers |score=2–0 |team2=Annan Athletic |goals1=McKay Waghorn Waghorn |goals2= Ashgar Lucas |stadium=Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow |attendance=31,628 |referee=Euan Anderson |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Stranraer |score=3–1 |team2=East Stirlingshire |goals1=Malcolm McKeown Turner |goals2=Glasgow |stadium=Stair Park, Stranraer |attendance=373 |referee=David Lowe |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=East Stirlingshire |score=0–3 |team2=Rangers |goals1= |goals2=Halliday Windass Dodoo |stadium=Ochilview Park, Stenhousemuir |attendance=2,246 |referee=Crawford Allan |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Annan Athletic |score=1–3 |team2=Motherwell |goals1=Omar Krissian Watson McKenna |goals2=Johnson Moult McHugh |stadium=Galabank, Annan |attendance=956 |referee=Nick Walsh |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Rangers |score=3–0 |team2=Stranraer |goals1=Waghorn Kranjčar |goals2= Barbour Gibson Thomson |stadium=Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow |attendance=29,575 |referee=John Beaton |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Motherwell |score=3–0 |team2=East Stirlingshire |goals1=Johnson McDonald Cadden |goals2= |stadium=Fir Park, Motherwell |attendance=2,503 |referee=Craig Charleston |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=East Stirlingshire |score=0–2 |team2=Annan Athletic |goals1= McGregor Sludden |goals2=Finnie Wright Finnie Omar |stadium=Ochilview Park, Stenhousemuir |attendance=134 |referee=Mike Roncone |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Stranraer |score=0–3 |team2=Motherwell |goals1= Dick |goals2=Cadden Johnson McDonald |stadium=Stair Park, Stranraer |attendance=953 |referee=Don Robertson |report=SPFL Report }} Group G Group G consists of two seeded teams: Hamilton Academical and St Mirren; and three unseeded teams: Edinburgh City, Livingston and Ayr United. Matches All times are BST (UTC+1). |time=15:00 |team1=Ayr United |score=2–1 |team2=Hamilton Academical |goals1=Forrest Crawford Adams |goals2=Longridge MacKinnon Devlin |stadium=Somerset Park, Ayr |attendance=994 |referee=Willie Collum |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Livingston |score=2–3 |team2=St Mirren |goals1=Cadden Carrick |goals2=Clarkson Morgan Mallan |stadium=Almondvale Stadium, Livingston |attendance=894 |referee=Gavin Duncan |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=St Mirren |score=1–0 |team2=Ayr United |goals1=Baird Mallan 74' Clarkson |goals2= Adams Docherty |stadium=St Mirren Park, Paisley |attendance=2,098 |referee=John Beaton |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Edinburgh City |score=0–3 |team2=Livingston |goals1= Guthrie |goals2=J Mullin D Mullen Buchanan |stadium=Meadowbank Stadium, Edinburgh |attendance=525 |referee=Alan Newlands |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Ayr United |score=1–0 |team2=Edinburgh City |goals1=Gilmour |goals2= Mushin McFarland |stadium=Somerset Park, Ayr |attendance=862 |referee=Barry Cook |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Hamilton Academical |score=3–0 |team2=St Mirren |goals1=Crawford Imrie Donati Devlin |goals2= Hutton |stadium=New Douglas Park, Hamilton |attendance=1,379 |referee=Don Robertson |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Livingston |score=0–2 |team2=Ayr United |goals1= Longridge |goals2=Murphy McGuffie Meggatt Cairney Docherty |stadium=Almondvale Stadium, Livingston |attendance=643 |referee=David Lowe |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Edinburgh City |score=2–4 |team2=Hamilton Academical |goals1=Allum Gibson McFarland |goals2=Crawford D'Acol McGregor Imrie Crawford |stadium=Meadowbank Stadium, Edinburgh |attendance=459 |referee=Colin Steven |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Hamilton Academical |score=2–1 |team2=Livingston |goals1=D'Acol Longridge Sarris McGregor |goals2=Matthews Miller |stadium=New Douglas Park, Hamilton |attendance=764 |referee=Euan Anderson |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=St Mirren |score=3–0 |team2=Edinburgh City |goals1=Shankland Walsh Baird Baird |goals2= G Donaldson Gibson |stadium=St Mirren Park, Paisley |attendance=1,800 |referee=Steven Kirkland |report=SPFL Report }} Group H Group H consists of two seeded teams: Kilmarnock and Morton; and three unseeded teams: Clyde, Albion Rovers and Berwick Rangers. Matches All times are BST (UTC+1). |time=15:00 |team1=Albion Rovers |score= 0–0 |team2=Morton |goals1= |goals2=Stevenson |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties1= * Reid * Dunlop * McBride * Willis * Fisher |penalties2= * Tidser * Tiffoney * O'Ware * Forbes * Kilday |stadium=Cliftonhill, Coatbridge |attendance=431 |referee=Craig Napier |report=BBC Report SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1 = Clyde |score=1–2 |team2=Kilmarnock |goals1=Watson |goals2=Coulibaly Boyle Boyle McKenzie |stadium=Broadwood Stadium, Cumbernauld |attendance=1,303 |referee=John Beaton |report=BBC Report SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Berwick Rangers |score= 0–0 |team2=Albion Rovers |goals1= Notman |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties1= * McKenna * Martin * Fairbairn * Sheerin * Bauld * Thomson |penalties2= * Ferry * Dunlop * Willis * Stewart * Davidson * Turnbull |stadium=Shielfield Park, Berwick, England |attendance=323 |referee=Grant Irvine |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Morton |score=1–0 |team2=Clyde |goals1= O'Ware Lamie |goals2= McNeil |stadium=Cappielow, Greenock |attendance=931 |referee=John McKendrick |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Clyde |score=1–1 |team2=Berwick Rangers |goals1=MacDonald McNiff Easton |goals2=Sheerin Fairbairn Hamilton McKinlay |penaltyscore=6–5 |penalties1=McLaughin MacDonald Gormley Easton Linton Lowdon |penalties2= McKenna Martin Fairbairn Sheerin A Walker Beveridge |stadium=Broadwood Stadium, Cumbernauld |attendance= |referee= |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Kilmarnock |score=0–2 |team2=Morton |goals1= Taylor Addison |goals2=Oliver Quitongo Doyle Tidser Quitongo |stadium=Rugby Park, Kilmarnock |attendance=3,020 |referee=Steven McLean |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Albion Rovers |score=1–2 |team2=Clyde |goals1=Davidson R Dunlop M Dunlop Davidson Ferry |goals2=McNeil Easton Lowdon Linton |stadium=Cliftonhill, Coatbridge |attendance=377 |referee=Gavin Ross |report=SPFL Report }} |time=19:45 |team1=Berwick Rangers |score=2–3 |team2=Kilmarnock |goals1=Fairbairn Mackie A Walker McKenna |goals2=Coulibaly McKenzie Dicker Burn |stadium=Shielfield Park, Berwick |attendance=609 |referee=Gavin Duncan |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Kilmarnock |score=0–0 |team2=Albion Rovers |goals1= Coulibaly |goals2= McBride Turnbull |penaltyscore=3–5 |penalties1=Smith Dicker Magennis Bojaj |penalties2= Stewart M Dunlop Willis Turnbull McBride |stadium=Rugby Park, Kilmarnock |attendance=2,219 |referee=Alan Newlands |report=SPFL Report }} |time=15:00 |team1=Morton |score=2–0 |team2=Berwick Rangers |goals1=Lindsay Quitongo |goals2= Notman McKinlay McKenna Orru Thomson |stadium=Cappielow, Greenock |attendance=1,044 |referee=Bobby Madden |report=SPFL Report }} Best runners-up Qualified teams Top goalscorers External links * Scottish Professional Football League – League Cup official website Category:Scottish League Cup Category:2016–17 in Scottish football cups